


Something For The Pain

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-07
Updated: 2001-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is attacked, and Clark tries to help him deal. (WARNING: This story deals with rape)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something For The Pain

## Something For The Pain

by Marsbert

[]()

* * *

TITLE: Something For The Pain  
AUTHOR: Marsbert   
RATING: R for the content  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but the bad guy that I made up.........oiy SUMMARY: Lex is attacked. WARNING: This story deals with rape, if you are uncomfortable with this, please don't read this fic. 

* * *

Lex knocked quietly on the hard wooden door of the Kent's barn. He waited for the faint acknowledgment of his presence and slowly pushed the door open. He walked inside, not the first barn he had ever been in, but one of the few. He looked around, ignoring the smell that invaded his nose once he stepped inside. 

"Lex." Clark said from the level above him. Lex looked up and smiled at his friend. 

Clark waited for Lex to walk over to the stairs and climb his way up them until he was finally on the same platform Clark was. Lex took a moment to look around, noticing the telescope directed out the window. He smirked in Clark's direction. 

"Hobby?" he asked. 

Clark smiled, "You could say that." 

Lex walked closer to his friend, his pockets buried in the pockets of his expensive suit. Clark was dressed in his usual farm boy get-up, plaid flannel shirt and dirty jeans. 

"So what's up Clark?" Lex asked, leaning against the window that Clark's beloved telescope peered out of. 

Clark cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you could lend me the limo for the night?" 

Lex smiled at him, "What for?" 

Clark felt his face flush, "I asked Lana to go to this thing in Metropolis with me." 

"What thing might that be?" 

"The art museum is having a big show." 

"Sounds like something she'd like. How'd you get tickets?" 

Clark smiled, "You're not the only one with connections." 

Lex smirked, "You know you could have just called." 

"I know." Clark started. 

"But then I guess I wouldn't have been able to see your 'fortress of solitude', huh?" 

"How'd you know I called it that?" 

Lex smirked again, "Your mom. I asked where you were." 

"Oh." Clark smiled nervously, "So.....can I borrow the limo?" 

"Of course." Lex said in a surprisingly whimsical tone. 

Clark smiled, "Thanks." 

Lex smiled back. He really enjoyed helping Clark out. "Well, if that's all, I have to get going." With that, he started back to the stairs. Clark followed him down to the big door he had came in through, and before he walked out, Clark stopped him once again. 

"Maybe some other time you could come by when the stars are out." He suggested. 

Lex smiled sweetly, "I'd love to." 

Clark suddenly had the urge to clarify what he meant, "The telescope is really good for looking at the stars." 

Lex chuckled, "So we can both wonder which planet we're from?" he said sarcastically. 

Clark smiled oddly. Lex said his quiet good-bye, and when he was gone, Clark went back up to the second level and went back to his daydreams. 

Lex walked slowly back to his car, parked on the dirt of what the Kent's called a driveway. He looked down at the ground as he walked, afraid he might step in something unpleasant if he didn't. He walked around the car and was about to slip the key into the door, when something suddenly caught his eye. 

Lex's eyes leaped ahead to the bushes and trees that made up the forest beyond the Kent's farm. Somebody was waving to him from within the trees, he could just make out an arm flailing around. For a millisecond Lex thought about being the hero this time instead of Clark, maybe he could save somebody's life. Then, as he walked towards the field that led to the forest, he thought, maybe he shouldn't go alone. Those thoughts weren't as solid in his mind though, and he swept them aside as he walked through the tall grass. 

He had a brief flashback of the cornfield he had walked through when he was nine. The same cornfield he had found Clark in not too long ago. But this wasn't a cornfield, it was an empty field of grass, nothing to be afraid of. 

Lex paused when he got to the entrance of the forest. The trees blew gently in the wind, trying to whisper something to him, but he couldn't make it out. He heard the snap of a twig that could only be made by a person's foot, and it intrigued him more. He ignored his racing heart, and stepped into the woods slowly. 

Everything looked the same in here. One tree could not be told from another. He stood still for a moment, hoping to hear another sound that he could follow with his ears. After a moment of deafening silence, Lex walked further into the forest, glancing over his shoulder briefly. 

When he was about to turn and go, discouraged that he hadn't found anything or anyone, and that his chances to be a recognized hero were diminished, Lex was suddenly surprised by a cold, strong hand that quickly wrapped around his face. Lex tried to scream at the shock, but the large hand covered his mouth tightly, while another arm wrapped abruptly around his waist. He grabbed at the hand with his own, pushing away at the arm unsuccessfully as his assailant picked him off the ground and carried him further into the woods. 

Lex's heart raced faster than he ever thought it could. His large assailant threw him to the ground. Lex felt the cold autumn ground touch his nose, and he flipped over to see his attacker standing over him. He focused on the large knife his enemy was holding out in front of him. Lex was frozen with fear and didn't know what to say or do, and when the man stepped closer, Lex almost saw his life flash before his eyes. He put his hands up in some sort of truce, desperately trying to save himself. 

"What do you want?" Lex asked. He slowly struggled to his feet, putting his hands up above his head as if he was being arrested. 

"I have money, you want money?" Lex asked hastily. 

His assailant didn't say or do anything. Not until he suddenly came at Lex with the knife. Lex screamed, but in a quick flash he was on his back and his attacker was on top of him, holding the knife to his neck. Lex tried to push him away with his arms, but he was too strong. Through his mask, a knit cap with holes cut out for the eyes and mouth, Lex could feel his hot and disgusting breath on his face. 

"If you make a sound, I'll slit your throat." The man whispered. Lex felt his rigid head nod up and down. 

Before he knew what was happening to him, Lex was pulled up to his feet by the strong man. The brute punched Lex in the face, causing him to fall back, and the man spun him around. While Lex sat in shock, somehow the man tied Lex's wrists to the nearest tree and for a silent moment Lex thought he had left him there. He sighed in relief, until suddenly he felt the man's cold hands on his back. 

The steel cold blade of the man's kitchen knife dug into the tender flesh of Lex's neck and it made him arch his back rigidly. While the man held it there, he felt his other hand reach down to the zipper of Lex's pants. 

"No! No!" Lex pleaded. 

The man didn't listen to him. Lex tried to push him away but he only dug the knife into his neck more. Lex stopped at the sharp pain and thought he might burst an artery. A tear started to run down his face as his attacker quickly pulled his pants down. The man pulled Lex back by the hips and Lex started to cry uncontrollably. 

"Please no." He cried. The man shushed him and fiddled with his own pants as Lex whimpered. 

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Lex fell into something like a trance for a moment. He couldn't feel anything, the wind didn't touch him, the tree wasn't rough or hard, his back wasn't aching. Suddenly the man behind him grabbed him thrusted inside him, without warning, tearing the flesh. Lex cried in pain, wrenching his entire body at the horrible feeling. He hugged the tree for some kind of comfort, and suddenly he felt the sticky warmth of the man's semen inside of him. It felt horrible, he felt dirty and violated. The man quickly pulled out of him and pushed Lex to his knees. The man walked around so he was standing in front of Lex, and Lex suddenly feared this might turn into Deliverance. 

Lex looked up through the tears of pain and disgust at his rapist, afraid to look at him but also compelled. The man hadn't even put his dick back into his pants, when he slowly pointed the knife down at Lex. 

"If you say anything, I will kill you." He said, his voice was deep and haunting. 

The man turned and started to walk away. Lex felt his chest heave up and down quickly and suddenly realized he was hyperventilating. He slid down the trunk of the tree, the rough bark scraping his wrists, until he was huddled in a clump on the ground. He closed his eyes, hoping it was some sort of nightmare he could wake up from, but when he opened them again he was still staring at that naked tree, shivering in the cool air. 

* * *

When Lex opened his eyes again, it was still light out. He couldn't have been out for very long. He sat up, the wrenching pain stinging through his entire body. Suddenly he realized the rope around his wrists was beginning to come undone. Lex clenched his jaw at the pain in his wrists as he pulled and twisted the rope, struggling to break free. Finally, the rope snapped and Lex fell onto his back. He collapsed there, staring up at the sky. He wasn't sure what was motivating him, because he felt like just lying there forever, but something made him strain to pull his pants up. He struggled to his feet and tried not to topple over. 

As he went from tree to tree for support, Lex felt worse and worse. He felt the pain of where the man had entered him, but also the pain in his wrists was now becoming very strong. His back ached and his neck was stiff. Finally he could see out of the crowd of trees and into the clear grass. 

With one more willful haul, Lex forced himself to stagger out into the clearing. He looked quickly at the farm where he had felt safe and secure before, and now wished he had stayed at. He wasn't sure who he saw, but someone saw him. Lex didn't care, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he hit the ground with a loud thump. 

"Lex!?" Jonathan called. He had seen Lex stagger out of the woods and then collapse. 

"Clark!" he called again, this time into the barn. Jonathan didn't wait for his son to come out and ask what he wanted. He started running towards the field, running with the speed of a worried father. 

Clark came rushing out of the barn to see that his father wasn't there. He looked around, and finally saw his father running through the field. He had no idea what was going on, but he sensed something was wrong. With lightning speed, Clark ran to where his father had come to a stop. When Clark stopped, he first saw his father drop to his knees, and then he saw why. 

"Lex?" Clark asked in horror. "What happened?" 

Jonathan looked up at his son, out of breath but still with the terrified look on his face, "I don't know. He collapsed." 

"Lex?" Clark asked, dropping to his knees to gently touch Lex's back. Lex didn't budge. Clark stared up at his father in horror. 

"We need to get him to a hospital." Jonathan commanded. Clark took it upon himself to scoop Lex up into his arms, cradling like a wounded child, and he raced - again with such a speed that Jonathan could hardly see him go - to the truck that was parked in their driveway. 

When Jonathan finally caught up with his son and Lex, Martha came running out of the house. Clark was climbing into the flatbed of the truck and carefully laying Lex's limp body down as she rushed over. 

"What's going on?" she asked. 

Jonathan shut the door of the truck and started the engine, "There's been an accident, we're taking Lex to the hospital." 

"Why?" 

"Get in Martha." Jonathan demanded. Martha ran around the truck and climbed into the passenger seat. She looked through the back window at Clark, who glanced at her, then down at Lex. As Jonathan sped away, Clark pulled Lex's head up onto his lap and gently touched his chest. Thank god he was breathing, Clark thought, but what had happened? 

* * *

Lex's eyelids were so heavy he could hardly open them. He felt like sleeping forever, but the haunting images of his attacker caused him to suddenly sit up and scream. Clark suddenly snapped back to life, after falling asleep in the chair in Lex's room, when he heard Lex's screech. 

Lex looked around the room in horror, finally calming down when he realized he was in a hospital. He saw Clark and fell back onto the bed. Clark stood up and walked over to the side of the bed, resting his hands on the rails. 

"Lex." He said quietly. The lights in the room were down, but Clark could still see the visible bruises on Lex's face. 

Lex didn't look at him. He turned away, the reality of what had happened finally sinking in. 

"Lex how do you feel?" Clark asked harmlessly. 

"Dead." Lex said quietly, still staring at the wall. 

Clark pulled the chair over so he could sit down next to the bed. 

"Dad is worried." 

Lex looked at Clark quickly with questioning eyes, then quickly glanced away in shame. 

"He saw you fall down. He saved you." 

Lex's lip started to shake uncontrollably. All of a sudden he couldn't hold it in anymore and he finally let go. The tears came quickly and he no longer cared about breaking down in front of someone, especially not Clark. As Lex cried, he suddenly felt a soft, warm hand rest on his cold head. He opened his teary eyes to see a comforting look across Clark's tender face. Lex looked at him like a scared little boy might look up at his big brother. 

"What happened to you." Clark whispered. It wasn't a question, but a statement said with disgust. Lex knew that Clark knew. He didn't know if the doctors had told him or if he had known from before, but the fact that Clark knew what had happened made Lex feel even more dirty. 

Lex tore his eyes away from Clark's comforting face and cried. 

"Lex, it's ok, you're safe now." Clark said. 

There was a soft knock on the door and both Clark and Lex looked to see a male doctor come inside. When he saw Clark he paused. 

"I'm sorry visiting hours are over." He said. 

Clark began to stand up, but Lex grabbed his arm and stopped him. Clark looked down at Lex, his eyes pleading for him to stay, his mouth twisted in disgust and sorrow, and Clark slowly sat back down. 

"I'm staying." Clark declared. The doctor stood silent for a moment, then looked at Lex. He walked over to the other side of the bed and looked down at him, Lex could see the look on his face. It was pity. 

"Mr. Luthor, my name is Dr. Faethers, do you know where you are?" he asked. 

It took Lex a moment to find his voice, but he did and he cranked out an almost silent, "Hospital." 

Dr. Faethers nodded, "You're at Metropolis General," He glanced up at Clark, then back at Lex, "do you know what happened to you?" 

"I was attacked." Lex said quietly. His grip on Clark's arm tightened and Clark gently put a hand on Lex's. Lex grabbed his hand and squeezed and Clark gently squeezed back. 

"We did a rape kit. You suffered a minor concussion and I'll give you some pain killers for the back." 

Clark looked at Lex, and knew he didn't feel like asking the questions that needed to be asked, so as he held Lex's hand he looked up at the doctor. 

"Do we know who did this?" 

"We're running some tests on the semen we found." The doctor said blankly. 

"Are there any tests that need to be done?" Clark asked. 

The doctor suddenly developed an indignant smirk, "I'll talk that over with Mr. Luthor when he's feeling up to it." 

"Have I been infected with something?" Lex asked, his voice now a little louder than before. He had gathered the courage and strength to find his real voice. 

The doctor looked at him, "We're running some tests. Chances are you're going to fine Mr. Luthor." 

Lex glared up at him, the light reflecting in his wide eyes, "I'm never going to be fine." 

The doctor swallowed deeply, glancing down at his clipboard. 

"I'll leave you two alone." He said quickly, walking towards the door and shutting it behind him. Clark looked down at Lex, who again looked away. 

"You ok?" Clark asked. 

Lex shook his head. "I couldn't stop him." He said quietly. 

"Lex-" Clark tried to stop him from starting something that he might not be able to finish, but Lex didn't listen. 

"I couldn't stop him, he just........he just...............did it." 

"I'm sorry Lex." 

Lex looked at him, "You didn't rape me." 

Clark suddenly felt like he might cry, the look on Lex's face and the twinge in his voice was something he had never heard before and it was heartbreaking. 

"He came up from behind and grabbed me." Lex started again. He held up his bandaged wrists, "He tied me to a tree........he tied me to a tree and raped me with his diseased cock." Lex said, his lip quivering. 

"It's not your fault." Was all Clark could think of to say. 

"I shouldn't have gone in. It was stupid of me. I should have just gotten in my car and drove away." 

"Lex you're safe now, everything's going to be ok." Clark said, trying to hide his own doubts. 

"I don't believe that Clark." Lex said. He looked over at his friend and shrugged. 

"I won't leave you." Clark pledged. He squeezed Lex's hand again. "I'll stay with you. You won't be alone again." 

Lex looked at him, his brow twisted as he tried not to cry again. The tears fell from his eyes and traveled down his face as he forced out, "Your date with Lana." 

Clark shook his head, "Isn't important." 

Lex let go and the tears fell more freely. He brought his free hand up and covered his sore face as he cried. Clark looked down at the floor as he held onto Lex's hand as if for dear life and let his wounded friend sob. 


End file.
